It's Ok, I Never Slept Anyways
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: (Seifer x Fujin) Life is pain, love is hate, in this world where is fate? Fujin has many problems to deal with, but when Seifer becomes a part of them, how can she manage?


**Its Ok, I Never Slept Anways..**

"I FUCKEN LOVED YOU!" He screamed after Rinoa, her hair drenched in the wet water. Tears mixed with the rain and fell in unison down her cheeks. Not one met her hand, for she never wiped them away. She wore them with the pride, to show him that she felt pain because he was doing this. They were doing this, together. They were becoming separate people in a unison, like the tears, and soon all would end.

            "No…" She replied softly, her eyes drifting down. She couldn't meet with his eyes, not those eyes. The eyes that studied her and made her feel more naked then she did when she was actually naked. Those eyes that pierced her heart, that studied her every move, that showed no emotion and yet all the emotions. How could those contradict themselves so much, and how could they deceive her? How could HE deceive her?

            "I love you though. You DON'T…You don't….. know.." He started out yelling, but it became a whisper as it ended. 

            "Seifer…" She began, but his hand went out in front of him in his usual manner and swiped through the air like a blade through bread. His eyes studied a puddle that held her reflection and her tears. 

            "No," He began, "This… is the end. You don't know how much I love you. You fucken bitch…"

            He paused, then proceeded to shake his head. A smirk complemented his features.

            "No, you're not the bitch," He spoke softly, "I am. I'm the knight that tore your heart open and fed it to Squall. I am the knight to ruin all."

            And he turned, his long white jacket rippling through the rain. His strides long and powerful, forceful but to the extent where he just looked like a normal person walking about in the rain. She stood there for quite some time, just standing there. She knew not of the time, or the tears that pattered on her head and down her cheeks, through her hair and the back of her neck, none of it mattered. None of it was there to her, none of it.  She screamed out, a long name, and that's when she realized it as her eyes came back down to meet that of Fujins. She had screamed out Squalls…..

            "Loves a walk in the park," Fujin said. Wistfully she turned and strode away, her bloody-red eyes stinging Rinoas beautiful brown ones. She couldn't take it anymore, all of thise bottling and no letting go? She screamed out again, only this time a war-call and chased after Fujin. The rain stopped suddenly, all drops of rain frozen in mid air as Rinoa jumped on Fujin, cutting her cheek and arm with a hidden blade. A blade?....

            Where? Why? How? When? 

            Because….

            (The Only answer for all, isn't it Rinoa?)

            Yes….

            (Are you sorry now?)

            Yes…

            (Don't you want to take it back?)

            The voice… 

            (Inside your head…)

~

~~

~~~

            Fujin lay in the bed of the hospital. An actual, white, hospital. Can you switch those words around? I bet you couldn't, so the commas are wrong. But would you sue me for leaving them? What does it matter anymore…. Fujins eyes were closed, but everything on the inside was open. She could hear people, but they sounded miles away. She could feel a hand, someone… now two people, were sitting on her bed. She moved and everyone tensed, and then immediate release came when they saw her eyes were closed. Where was she? WHERE? She could hear a doctor, a clip board snapping, and could even feel his smile. Then she saw a little girl…. who?....

            ~Flash Back (Within The Confines Of Fujins Head)~

            _"Mommy!__ Mommy, don't make me go to the hospital!" A little girl with long blue hair whined, kicking her feet and thrashing her free arm. Her other hand was in a painful grasp by her mother. Her mother sighed, and patted the blue mat on the girls hair._

_            "If you go," she began, "We will get some ice cream on the way home."_

_            The young girl pondered this, calming her body for a few seconds before she shook her head. Her legs were planted in the ground again, and her free arm (her left one) was thrashing at all that she could grab. Her mom shook her head slowly, watching the young girls act of ignorance. She was going to go to the hospital, obeying her or not was not a part of it. There were no opinions in this._

_            "Well, if you don't go with me on that offer, then you WILL go and not get any ice cream at all!" Her mom said, laughing on the inside. Any young girl was just so cute when they were pondering something that had  little importance. The young five year old nodded, and walked out of the door with her mom finally agreeing. So, she had to get a shot or two, but she would also get some ice cream so it didn't matter all that much in the end, now did it?_

_            As they entered the hospital, the girls mom walked up to a desk inside a play area. The blue hair girl walked over and began to play with dolls, when another girl tapped her on the shoulders. The girl turned her head around and the other girl screamed. Her hand covered her mouth and she stepped back._

_            "MOMMY!" The girl screamed, "MOMMY! IT'S SATAN! LOOK AT IT'S EYES MOMMY! THEY'RE RED!"_

_            The other girl screamed and ran away, leaving everyone staring at her, then moving to the blue haired girl. She just sat there as the eyes studied her and judged her. Her mind was screaming 'No, look away! Stop staring' but her body was frozen. Her mom quickly brushed up to her and picked her up._

_            "Come on, Fujin, the doctor will see you now," she playfully dribbled her fingers on Fujins little cheek, but Fujin never smiled. She was satan…_

~End Of Part 1 Of Flashback~

            Fujins eyes slowly opened. She saw Rajin on the bed beside her left…. Selphie on her right holding her hand, and Rinoa standing worried in a corner. She noticed Squall, but he looked to angry to be here. The doctor, a stout woman (they're not at the Gardens hospital) with blonde hair, obviously dyed. Fujin went up to rub her neck because it itched but the doctor said in a loud, crisp voice:

            "NO!" And everyone stopped moving. Soon everyone was breathing again, but no one spoke. Finally, after some time, Fujin spoke up.

            "Wheres… Seifer?" No loud yellings, not one syllable, but it took her some time to get it out. No one replied….

~End Chapter One~


End file.
